Teardrops On My Guitar
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: *Cat/Beck songfic* Teardrops on My Guitar by: Taylor Swift


**A/n: Hiiiii, I know you probably all hate me, for abandoning you guys. Plz don't be mad. My computer broke down. Reviewing from Ipad, and doing this from my aunts laptop. This is a sad Bat fic, because I was sad when I wrote this. As you know, I don't own Teardrops on My Guitar. Taylor Swift does..anyway here is the story. I hope you like**

7 year old Beck and 6 year old Cat ran to the playground, excited as ever. "Cat" Beck called from the swings. Cat skipped over, going on the swings next to Beck. " Yeah, Beck" Beck slowed his swing down. "Can you be my girlfriend ?" Beck asked. Cat gave him a cute giggle. " We can't date now, we are kids" Beck smiled. " No silly, I mean when we are teenagers. Everybody says we are cute friends. Imagine how cute we would be dating" Beck explained." I want you to be the first girl I ever kiss" Cat smiled, honored. "Really?" " Yeah, but we have to promise" Beck said. " Pinkie Promise" Cat declared. She held out his pinkie. " pinkie promise" he wrapped his pinkie around hers

**Drew looks at me**

**I fake a smile so he won't see**

**What I want and what I need**

**And everything that we should be**

14 year old Cat sat at the table Beck said they would meet at. It was their first day at Hollywood Arts. Cat began to eat her lunch. Beck came a couple minutes later. " Cat, I'm so sorry'' Beck said as he took a seat next to her. " I bumped into this girl named Jade" then he leaned close and whispered in her ear. " I like her. I might ask her out" Cat's mind went back to their promise. " But you promised'' she faintly whispered. " What did you say?" Beck asked. "Nothing" Cat said, giving him a fake smile. " Well I wish you good luck"

**I'll bet she's beautiful **

**That girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything that I have**

**To live without**

Cat sat in her room, coloring a unicorn coloring book her brother got her. She loved adding creative captions. Her phone buzzed. It was Beck. She smiled. "Hey Beck" she answered enthusiastically. " Hey Cat, guess what?" " What?'' Cat asked, getting excited. She heard the happiness in his voice. " Jade said yes" Cat felt her heart sink. " That's great" she said making sure her voice didn't crack.

**Drew talks to me **

**I laugh cause it's just so funny**

**I can't even see anyone hen he's with me**

Cat was with Beck in his RV studying. " So Cat, in what year did theatre begin?" Cat wasn't listening. She got lost in his eyes. " Cat?" Cat came back to reality. " Sorry Beck, what did you say?" He laughed. " Oh, distracted Cat" he hugged her. " I love you" Cat held back from saying, not the way I want you too.

**He says he's so in love**

**He's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows He is all I**

**Think about at night**

Cat was about to fall asleep, then her phone went off. She picked it up. " Hey Beck" " Hey Cat, I'm sorry for calling so late" She checked her clock. 12:30. " Oh. No problem. What's up?" " I think I love Jade" Cat dropped the phone. She thought watching them was painful enough. But knowing he felt that way, made her feel worst. She picked up the phone " Cat! Are you okay? Cat!" Beck asked frantically. The worry in his voice, comforted her. She knew that wouldn't last long. " Sorry. Well that's great! I hope you guys are happy" each word caused her more pain. She hung up the phone. She laid down on her bed. She began to imagine Beck's arms around her. It helped her fall asleep.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car, I keep singing don't know**

**Why I do**

Beck and Jade walked to Cat. " Hey Cat" Beck greeted. Cat faintly smiled. " What's the matter?" Jade asked. It was true concern. Cat couldn't help but befriend Jade. She was really nice, once you know her." Oh. Just my brother, he got himself in some trouble" Cat lied. " Oh, I'm sorry" Beck said with sympathy. " Hey, it happens all the time" Cat said. The bell rang. Jade gave Beck a quick kiss, waved bye to Cat and walked to class. " You sure you are okay?" Beck asked. " No, I'm okay" she lied. Later that that, Cat went home and ran straight to her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried.

" He broke his promise"

**Drew walks by me**

**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes so perfectly**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She better hold him tight**

**Give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes**

**And know she's lucky cause**

Cat painfully watched the video "Jade with Tots (and Beck)" She doesn't remember why she was watching it. But she felt tears come as she watched. She slammed her laptop closed. " He broke his promise" She whispered in disbelief. No matter how many times she saw Jade and Beck kiss, she felt the same emotions. She still can't believe her best friend, broke his promise

**He's the reason for the teardrop on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in car, I keep singing don't**

**Know why I do**

Jade was out of town. Cat expected Beck to call her and ask her to hang out. Since he had nothing better to do. Of course she was right. And accepted the invitation to see Beck with no hesitation. When she asked why, she expected him to say, because Jade is out of town. But instead he said "Just want to hang out" Cat walked to Beck's RV. She knocked on the door. Beck opened the door. " So what do you want to do?" Cat asked. " Let's go look at the stars" Cat noticed Beck had a blanket in his hand. They walked to the backyard. He spread the blanket and laid down. Cat laid down next to him. " So how are you, Cat? We haven't talked in a while" " I'm good" she lied. " That's good" Cat really wanted things to go back to normal. Them being best friends, not this awkward mess.

" Oh!" Cat jumped up. " A shooting star" She exclaimed. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished she could date Beck. She opened her eyes to find Beck staring at her. " What did you wish for?" Beck asked. " I can't tell you. Than it won't come true" Cat said. " Come on Cat, tell me" he begged. " If you tell me something" she said. " what?" he asked. " Why you broke your promise" her voice cracked. Beck was confused at first. " What promise?" his eyes got wide as she remembered. "Oh:

" Did you just completely forget out me! You promised me!" Cat yelled, running away. " Cat! I'm sorry" Beck said running after her. She stopped and turned around, facing him. " It killed me you guys together. What killed me more was that you broke your promise" "Cat" he said having a loss for words. " I have to go" she walked away

**So I drive home alone as I turn out the lights**

**I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight**

**Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

As soon as Cat got home she threw herself on the couch. Still crying. Cat's phone, rang. She ignored it. She noticed she missed 5 miss calls from Beck and about 20 text messages from him. Cat decided to call him back. She didn't want him to feel bad. She hates hurting him, even if he did hurt her. As soon as he picked up he talked. " Cat I'm really sorry- Cat cut him off. " No worries, it was really stupid of me to hold something like that against you" Cat said, her voice a lot stronger then she is. " You sure? " he asked. " 100%" she lied. " you are the best, Cat" Beck said. " I know. Good night" she hung up

**He's the time taken up**

**But there is never enough and he's**

**All that I need to fall into**

**Drew looks at me**

**I fake a smile so he won't see**

At school the next day. Beck walked to Cat, who was getting stuff from her locker. " Are you sure?" he asked. Cat put on her best fake smile. " Of course" she lied, after all she is an actress

**a/n: I know…it's sad. Was sad when wrote it. My grandma died June 12****th****. I wrote this like June 25****th****. Review pretty please**


End file.
